Defense
by Gradita's Story
Summary: Sehun menjalani sisa harinya sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol. Cintanya yang begitu membenci. Dan kerinduan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menjauh. (ChanHun) (GS!)
1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

GS!

.

Sehun memiliki agenda rutin ke Daegu setiap Jumat pagi. Jika kebanyakan ibu rumah tangga dengan penghasilan suami yang berada di puncak memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka mengobrol di cafe atau salon, maka Sehun tidak jarang mendapat cicitan protes ketika memilih bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Ia hanya tak ingin melupakan tempat asalnya. Rumahnya ketika tak seorang pun ingin mencoba dekat atau memiliki keinginan pertemanan padanya. Sehun selalu merindukan Daegu. Ingin selalu kembali ke saat ia masih mengayuh pedal sepeda tua miliknya menuju sekolah. Kehidupan yang ia miliki sekarang adalah anugerah dari Daegu.

Perjalan cukup panjang. Salju pertama telah jatuh dua hari lalu. Jalanan yang licin membuat Pak Hwang harus lebih berhati-hati mengendarai sedan hitam mewah tersebut. Sehun memilih mengistirahatkan badannya di jok penumpang. Sesekali terlelap dan tersentak bangun ketika mobil melonjak. Ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar tidur jika di dalam mobil, bahkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lelah.

"Kita hampir sampai nyonya" Pak Hwang meliriknya dari kaca depan. Sehun mengangguk. Lelahnya menguap bersamaan jalan kecil yang kini di lalui mobil. Gerbang berkarat itu tepat di depan.

"Kau bisa menginap dulu disini. Dan jangan lupa keluarkan semua barang yang sudah kubawa" Sehun berucap pada supir pribadi kepercayaan suaminya itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil. Pak Hwang hanya mengangguk sopan, segan dengan kebaikan hati sang majikan.

"Oh, aku mendengar suara mobil dan langsung berlari kesini. Aku sangat merindukanmu" adalah suara pertama yang menyambut Sehun di depan pintu coklat usang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berlarian dengan tubuh tuamu ini" meskipun terdengar tidak sopan, nyatanya yang lebih tua tersenyum penuh haru memeluk tubuh langsing wanita didepannya. Ia paham betul bagaimana perangai Sehun.

"Kau sendirian? Aku juga merindukan Samuel. Oh, cucuku yang tampan"

Sehun menggeleng melihat bagaimana Bibi Lilian mengepalkan tangan didada, selalu antusias jika membahas Samuel.

"Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Pulang kampung tidak lagi masuk dalam daftar favoritnya. Si Park kecil itu suka menyendiri" mereka memasuki dapur yang kini gaduh oleh suara anak-anak.

"Persis seperti ayahnya" Sehun tersenyum menanggapi Bibi Lilian. Ya, Samuel persis seperti ayahnya. Akan aneh jika ia memiliki karakter yang sama dengan Sehun. "Tae Oh! Jangan melempar kacang polong seperti itu!"

Kini semua kepala di meja makan menatap ke ambang pintu. Sehun lagi lagi tersenyum mendapati wajah berbinar mereka. Samuel memang tidak mirip dengannya, wajah polos anak-anak itulah yang selalu mengingatkan Bibi Lilian pada Sehun.

"Sehun Nunna!" Tae Oh menjadi yang pertama melompat dari kursi, berlari dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya menuju Sehun yang kini berjongkok. "Kenapa baru datang? Salju pertama sudah lewat beberapa hari lalu" wajah mencebiknya membuat Sehun gemas.

"Maafkan Nunna. Samuel hyung sangat tidak mau nunna tinggalkan" bohong! Samuel tidak menatapnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sehun menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya dengan senyuman lagi. Ia sudah membohongi anak kecil.

Sehun kagum pada daya ingat Tae Oh. Bulan lalu ia berjanji akan menyaksikan salju pertama bersama-sama di panti. Tapi kesibukannya tidak mengijinkan untuk mengingat hal itu barang sebentar. Orang-orang di rumah pun tak luput membuatnya sakit kepala.

Bibi Lilian membawa panci sup ke tengah meja. Uap yang mengepul memghantarkan aroma lezat pada Sehun.

"Siapa yang lapar?" Bibi Lilian berseru menunggu sahutan antusias anak-anak yang menyenangkan.

"Aku!" Dapur sunyi ketika semua orang menatap pada asal suara yang nyaring. Sehun melebarkan senyum, menampilkan gigi-gigi rapihnya.

Matanya yang tenggelam saat tersenyum masih menggemaskan seperti saat usianya masih enam tahun. Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjadi yang terakhir menuju permadani mimpinya setelah mengantarkan Bibi Lilian ke kamar. Wanita tua itu mengeluh sakit pinggang setelah menemani Sehun memgobrol di dekat perapian ruang tengah.

Ia tidak benar-benar akan tidur. Ranjang kecil dengan kasur yang sudah tidak terlalu empuk lagi masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Meja rias kecil dan kotak musik rusak itu masih pada tempatnya. Bersih. Tidak sebesar kamarnya di Seoul, namun tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dari kamar kecil ini.

Merenung di pinggiran kasur menjadi kebiasaan tak berencana. Hampir setiap kali ia menginap di panti hal itu ia lakukan. Mengingat kembali masa kecil sampai remajanya. Tinggal di panti asuhan sejak usia dua tahun tidak semengerikan dongeng di luar sana. Mereka berbagi, makanan, tempat tidur, mainan, pakaian, namun semua selalu terasa cukup. Sehun kecil memiliki dua gigi kelinci yang lucu dengan rambut di kepang dua, selalu menjadi favorit ibu-ibu di sekolah dasar.

Anak yang tinggal di panti kebanyakan ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu. Padahal Bibi Lilian akan selalu membuka tangan jika para orang tua tak bertanggung jawab itu menyerahkan bayi mereka secara langsung. Dan anak-anak korea itu tidak memiliki marga sampai mereka dewasa. Sehun salah satunya.

Bibi Lilian adalah veteran dari negara hobbit, Selandia Baru. Wanita muda yang menikah dengan pria Turki puluhan tahun silam dan memilih Daegu sebagai tempat tinggal terakhir. Membuka panti asuhan bukanlah keinginan mereka ketika malam itu suara tangis memilukan terdengar dari teras. Bibi Lilian dan Paman Jeff terkejut pun terharu mendapati sosok mungil itu.

Bibi Lilian mandul. Dan Sehun seperti jawaban atas doa-doa mereka selama ini.

Masa remaja Sehun lewati dengan sukacita kenakalan yang selalu membuat nya tertawa jika ingat. Ia adalah sosok periang dan nakal, guru selalu geleng kepala melihat ulahnya. Sehun remaja tidak takut pada apapun. Ia berkelahi dengan murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki. Sepeda tua warisan Paman Jeff yang meninggal saat usia Sehun sepuluh tahun menjadi transportasi utamanya untuk melarikan diri jika kepala sekolah sudah mendidihkam darah diatas kepala.

Jemari yang menunjukkan betapa mahal perawatan yang dikeluarkan itu meraih pigura diatas kepala ranjang kayu. Potret Sehun bersama Bibi Lilian dan Paman Jeff.

"Kami merindukan mu paman" ia usap sosok dalam foto. Menyalurkan kerinduan sosok ayah yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Paman Jeff memiliki pekerjaan dengan posisi yang bagus, hingga gaji dan asuransi miliknya dapat memperbesar rumah kecil mereka serta tidak membebani Bibi Lilian terlalu berat. Uang asuransi Bibi jadikan hektaran kebun sawi yang menopang hidup nya kini.

Bibi Lilian sekarang lebih banyak mengeluh. Usia yang telah lewat setengah abad menjadi faktor sikap menyebalkannya.

Sehun hidup dengan nyaman bersama Bibi Lilian dan adik-adik asuhnya di Daegu-

Sebelum sosok tanpa bantahan itu muncul dan membawanya ke Seoul. Merubahnya dari Sehun dengan dress biru kusam menjadi Park Sehun dengan nilai tak terhingga pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum bangun?"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Sehun menampakkan wajah kesal pada sosok dengan wajah baru bangun tidur yang kini memenuhi layar handphonenya. Meski begitu, Sehun tetap memuji ketampanannya. Definisi ketampanan yang sempurna.

"Kau harus mandi dan makan sarapanmu sebelum-"

"Dia tidak pulang kerumah"

Sehun menghela nafas. Suara burung gereja dan aroma embun di dedaunan tidak lagi menyenangkan. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan video call dari pria bersuara baritone itu dan tetap membantu Bibi Lilian memasak sarapan. Fakta bahwa si penelpon belum bangkit dari kasur dan Samuel yang tidak pulang kerumah membuat moodnya buruk. Ia benci merasa terbebani dengan perasaan ingin cepat pulang.

"Kau sudah menelponnya?" Sehun tau seharusnya ia tidak bertanya, hal yang sudah sering terjadi ini percuma diyakinkan kembali. Moodnya semakin jatuh saat pria itu bergumam tidak jelas, mengangkat bahu acuh seolah yang sedang mereka bicarakan hanya selembar won yang lupa meletakan nya dimana. "Demi Tuhan, dia anakmu!"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Sehun" ia pun tau pria itu merasa terganggu dengan obrolan pagi mereka yang tidak mengenakkan. Wajah itu kini berkerut dengan mata memincing. Definisi tampan yang kedua.

"Tapi tetap saja-" Sehun berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Ia harus menikmati pagi harinya yang dingin menggigit dengan anak-anak nanti. Wajahnya tidak boleh terlihat aneh karena menahan amarah tidak berguna akibat perdebatan yang lebih tidak berguna. "-baiklah, aku akan pulang setelah sarapan"

Pemutusan panggilam sepihak itu dilakukan oleh Sehun. Ia tidak perduli jika mendapat amukan saat tiba di rumah nanti.

Sehun kembali ke dapur setelah memilih menjawab video call tadi di ruang tengah. Bibi Lilian sudah siap dengan mangkuk-mangkuk nasi yang tersusun rapi diatas meja.

"Suamimu menelpon?" Bibi Lilian bertanya saat Sehun membagi sup di dalam panci ke mangkuk yang lain. Ia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam.

"Aku harus pulang setelah sarapan"

"Ada masalah?"

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan Bibi yang khawatir. Ia menangis di dalam hati melihat betapa pedulinya wanita tua itu pada rumah tangganya yang-

"Samuel lupa dimana meletakkan kunci kamarnya" bibi tidak harus tau seperti apa rumah tangganya.

"Lagi?" Pertanyaan itu diangguki dengan kaku. Sehun terkejut bahwasanya ia selalu mengutarakan bualan yang sama. "Cucuku yang malang" dan tersenyum miris kemudian.

Sarapan pagi itu berlalu dengan cepat. Anak-anak libur di hari sabtu sehingga mereka berkumpul disamping mobil dengan wajah murung. Sehun adalah nunna dan eonni kesayangan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu, bi" bibi Lilian mengangguk. Suara Tae Oh menjadi yang paling kencang menangis. Dia anak yang paling nakal. Namun Sehun maklum. Anak-anak selalu memiliki berbagai cara untuk mencari perhatian.

"Nunna akan mengambil kembali ironman itu jika kau terus menangis Tae Oh" ancaman dan ketegasan Sehun membuat anak berusia tujuh tahun itu bungkam. "Nunna akan kembali lagi secepatnya, oke?" Tae Oh mengangguk dengan sisa airmata.

Pak Hwang membukakan pintu mobil.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Samuel dan Chanyeol"

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan terakhir Bibi Lilian sebelum mobil bergerak dan menjauhi panti asuhan.

Menjauhkannya lagi dari Daegu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang minat baca? Ini nggak akan sepanjang see you in autumn. Hanya 3-5 chapter. Atau lebih, tergantung mood :3


	2. Park Sehun

Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

GS!

.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung di salah satu gereja sederhana di Daegu empat tahun lalu. Tidak ada undangan, hanya keluarga besar dan kerabat dekat yang memenuhi kursi. Tidak ada musik yang semarak. Upacara sakral itu berlangsung dengn khidmat.

Sehun selalu cantik bahkan dengan dress kusam yang sering dipakainya ke pasar. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu membuat siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa di pinggiran kota Daegu ada malaikat secantik Sehun. Bibi Lilian menangis melihat Sehun tumbuh dengan baik.

Sehun sadar ia hanya terlalu banyak menonton drama tengah malam di televisi. Ia awalnya ketakutan akan memiliki ibu mertua galak. Ia takut keluarga calon suaminya menolak dirinya karena berasal dari kelas bawah.

Kenyataannya, keluarga Park sangat ramah dan hangat. Mereka menerima Sehun dengan tangan terbuka meski Sehun memiliki kedudukan hidup yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Sehun hampir menangis saat pertama kali makan malam bersama keluarga Park di restoran mewah. Ia tidak memiliki table manner yang baik. Selama ini ia bebas melakukan apapun di meja makan. Namun Mama Park tersenyum, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa Sehun dan sikapnya terlihat sangat manis.

Sehun bersumpah akan selalu berbakti pada ibu mertuanya itu.

Sehun tidak tau darimana asal aura dingin suaminya itu diturunkan. Karena papa Park adalah sosok bersahaja yang selalu tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun. Beliau bahkan tertawa saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa selera Papa Park bermain catur sangat membosankan, padahal Bibi Lilian hampir pingsan saat itu.

Drttt drrtt

Sehun yang hampir tertidur di kursi belakang melonjak kaget saat handphone yang berada di pangkuannya bergetar. Cetakan nama sang suami di layar ponsel bahkan bisa memerintah siapapun agar segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

Tak terbantah.

"Kau sudah dirumah?" Adalah kata pertama yang ia dengar setelah menempelkan handphone ke telinga.

Sehun meneliti jalanan dari jendela mobil, "aku hampir sampai"

"Samuel berada di rumah ibu, bisa kau jemput dia?"

Sehun memijit kening dengan dua jarinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Baiklah"

Sambungan telpon terputus setelah Sehun mengingatkan suaminya agar tidak melewatkan makan siang. Mobil berbalik arah kemudian.

Jalanan Seoul adalah hal yang sangat asing bagi Sehun empat tahun lalu. Pertama kalinya Sehun keluar dari zona nyaman kehidupannya dan memasuki babak baru yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga.

Pernikahan itu seperti tamu tak diundang. Sehun tidak sempat menolak karena keluarga Park yang begitu menginginkan Sehun. Ia pun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menolak. Hanya saja memikirkan tinggal jauh dari Bibi Lilian selalu membuatnya mual.

Tidak ada satupun temannya yang mengetahui tentang pernikahan Sehun. Semuanya diam. Terlalu tenang hingga akhirnya mereka sendiri yang menyadari bahwa gadis yang selalu menemani ibunya ke pasar itu kini berubah menjadi batu berlian tak terjangkau. Mereka menjauh. Segan dengan kemilau dirinya. Sehun dingin untuk semua hal itu.

Mobil memasuki perumahan mewah di daerah Gangnam. Bangunan-bangunan besar yang mereka sebut rumah itu tak lebih seperti penjara mewah dipenglihatan Sehun. Dengusam kecil keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Asisten rumah tangga tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sehun. Antusias untuk kedatangan menantu emas keluarga Park. Ia menanyakan keperluan apa yang Sehun butuhkan. Sehun hanya bertanya sekali tentang keberadaan Samuel.

"Tuan muda berada di kamarnya"

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan berwarna abu tua itu melangkah lebih cepat menuju lantai dua. Heels kaca setinggi tujuh senti miliknya menghentak dengan berirama sepanjang bangunan. Sedang blouse biru muda itu mencerahkan kulit seputih susu yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Semuanya di balut oleh mantel bulu tebal berwarna putih.

Tok! Tok!

Kusen pintu putih polos itu membuka, diiringi munculnya remaja laki-laki berambut abu dengan wajah ditekuk. Sehun manatapnya teduh, tersenyum dengan usapan lembut pada surai itu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Ayahmu khawatir sejak semalam"

"Khawatir" dengus Samuel.

Sehun tau tidak mudah memanipulasi otak remaja yang kini tau segalanya tentang apa itu rasa.

"Bukankah kau saja sudah cukup untuknya?"

"Pulanglah" ia tidak mungkin memilih ego untuk berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit. Dia seorang istri dan ibu sekarang.

Samuel menatapnya dari kepala yang tertunduk, mencoba mengintimidasi Sehun. Namun yang lebih tua tidak bergeming. Meski senyuman itu telah hilang, keputus asaan masih jauh dari bayangannya. Hingga Samuel merasa kalah, tangannya bergerak menutup pintu dan ditahan dengan jejalan kaki dari bawah.

Sehun meringis. Samuel berjengit kaget untuk satu detik.

"Ayo pulang"

Samuel melangkah mundur saat Sehun memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar, "Dia tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun selain kau"

"Kau anaknya. Kau jauh lebih penting" denyutan sakit pada kakinya diabaikan. Membujuk Samuel membutuhkan energi yang banyak.

"Dan kau istrinya"

"Aku hanya istri yang bisa meninggalkannya kapanpun aku mau"

Sehun menyesali perkataannya kemudian. Samuel memiliki kepekaan yang jauh lebih baik dari ayahnya. Anak itu mudah merasa tertekan. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang meninggalkan adalah pantangan. Dan Sehun melanggarnya.

Samuel berkaca menatapnya. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang coba ia sampaikan pada Sehun. Hubungan mereka berdua tidak baik sejak awal. Samuel memusuhinya, menganggapnya tidak ada ada dan tidak pernah berlaku sopan. Sekarang sisipan bening airmata itu menggoyahkan asumsi Sehun.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya?"

Sehun menoleh, menghela nafas diam-diam ketika suara lain menyela dari balik bahunya. Sehun serasa dihujam dengan tatapan dua orang di depannya. Pengharapan yang terjalin membuatnya sakit perut.

"Apa kabar ibu?" Sehun memberi gestur selayaknya menantu yang berbakti. Sopan santunnya hanya berlaku untuk kedua mertuanya jika berhadapan dengan keluarga Park.

"Samuel tidak kemana-mana. Dia aman disini" Mama Park tersenyum menghampiri sang menantu.

"Tidak pulang ke rumah tanpa alasan bukan hal yang baik dilakukan oleh remaja enam belas tahun. Ayahnya begitu khawatir"

Mama Park tak lagi menyahuti. Ia menatap Samuel dan mengangguk pelan, berkata tanpa kata. Remaja itu segera mengambil dan membereskan semua barangnya yang berantakan di tempat tidur. Sehun takjub bagaimana Samuel sangat menurut pada neneknya.

"Aku tunggu di bawah" hentakan heels itu kembali menggema mengintimidasi semua orang. Sehun berlalu melewati mertuanya.

Mama Park tersenyum miris. Langkahnya terajut mendekat pada tempat tidur. Samuel berhenti dari kegiatan memberseskan barang dan tertunduk dengan pahitnya menelan ludah.

"Uri Sehunie sudah banyak berubah" penyesalan yang terlukis abstrak itu memiliki kedalaman yang tidak terjangkau oleh siapapun. "Aku rindu Sehunie kami yang ceria"

Samuel terisak. Sedang Mama Park hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Air mata itu jatuh dengan penyesalan yang menyakitkan. Semua hal berlalu dengan cepat. Samuel menyadari tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat ia ulang. Rekaman usang itu hanya berdebu sia-sia didalam kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkan aku dan ayah kan nek?"

.

.

.

Makam malam itu mencekam. Hal yang biasa terjadi jika si semata wayang Park Samuel kembali berulah. Sehun mengutuk lidahnya karena berucap omong kosong pada Samuel tadi siang. Ia berusaha membujuk, tapi yang menjadi objek kebohongannya tidak menangkap signal dengan baik.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Bibi Lilian?" Suara baritone itu mencekik siapapun dengan aura pendominasi miliknya yang menguar.

"Baik. Dia merindukanku dan aku merindukannya. Tapi sayangnya kami tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu karena para pengganggu"

Lirikan setajam belati itu Sehun abaikan. Ia menyendok beberapa jamur dan meletakkan di piring Samuel, tidak peduli apakah anak itu akan memakannya atau menyingkirkan nya ke keramik meja makan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Sehun adalah sosok yang sopan dan penurut pada suaminya. Ia selalu gugup ketika berbicara pada pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Seoul itu. Sehun tidak pernah menyebut suaminya dengan panggilan selain 'oppa' yang terdengar manis. Setiap pagi secangkir kopi akan tersedia di atas meja. Asisten rumah tangga tidak pernah membuat yang seenak itu.

Luncuran kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun ketika berbicara pada suaminya selalu tersaring dan dipikirkan matang-matang agar tidak ada yang terdengar tidak sopan. Sehun selalu berhati-hati. Semua nasihat Bibi Lilian ia jalankan dengan baik.

Perlakuan yang sama ia dapatkan dari sang suami. Kehangatan rumah tangga yang harmonis membuat desas-desus kecemburuan selalu mengelilingi mereka. Sehun muda selalu merona. Kadang ungkapan kebencian membuatnya berlarut di tempat tidur dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Sehun muda menjadi cengeng sejak menjauh dari Daegu. Ia menjadi manja karena racun yang diberikan oleh suaminya setiap hari.

Ia overdosis oleh racun kasih sayang. Semua yang Sehun mau akan terkabul saat itu juga. Semua perhatian itu hanya untuknya. Suaminya pintar memanjakannya dalam segi apapun. Sehun keracunan. Hatinya melemah. Dan merasa harus tunduk pada sang suami yang telah begitu baik.

Empat tahun yang lalu. Semua hal manis dan kehangatan itu sudah berlalu. Kini tubuh Sehun kebal pada suntikan doktrin yang masih berusaha diberikan padanya.

Empat tahun lalu. Ia menikah di usia sembilan belas tahun dengan duda beranak satu. Si pemilik tatapan teduh yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta terlalu dalam hingga menerima dengan hati terbuka pinangan manisnya. Si pewaris tunggal. Sosok yang sangat ia kagumi meski kini lebih mengerikan dari monster manapun.

Semuanya berubah setelah satu tahun pernikahan. Tiga tahun sisa yang mereka jalani tak lagi sehangat dulu. Sehun lebih banyak menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'kau'. Sehun lebih banyak waktu untuk menghamburkan uang diatas tubuhnya daripada membuat segelas kopi di pagi hari.

Semua hal tidak semanis dulu. Tapi sialnya kata cinta itu masih memiliki rasa sedalam empat tahun lalu. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

Sehun mencintai Park Chanyeol sedalam kebenciannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang meninggalkan rumah setelah makan malam adalah hal biasa. Rumah besar itu selalu sunyi. Samuel lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar atau bermain game di dalam kamar. Chanyeol adalah sosok ayah yang tidak toleran pada nilai sekolah Samuel. Karena selain gengsi, Samuel pun sudah dirancang dan diprogram untuk menjadi mesin pencetak uang selanjutnya dari penerus Park.

Sehun selalu hampir menangis melihat bagaimana bocah itu tumbuh. Meski tidak melawan, sikap diam Samuel menunjukkan betapa rusak hatinya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur tanpa bawahan, Sehun melangkah ke kamar anak tirinya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Seluruh lantai tiga adalah kamar Samuel.

Pintu hitam itu dibuka secelah dari luar. Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu apapun aktifitas Samuel. Bocah itu duduk di meja belajarnya dengan earphone ditelinga dan pulpen disela jari kanannya. Kertas-kertas berhamburan di seluruh meja.

Sehun terkekeh. Anak itu sedang belajar atau menulis lagu sebenarnya. Karena Sehun sendiri adalah tipe orang yang butuh ketenangan ketika belajar. Sambil mendengarkan musik seperti itu akan membuatnya berakhir mengabaikan buku dan menyanyi tak jelas.

Pintu kembali ditutup. Wanita berusia 23 tahun itu kini memilih beristirahat di kamarnya. Kamar ia dan Chanyeol. Satu tangannya terulur mengusap sisi kasur yang lain. Meraba dingin yang terjalin diatas sprei. Bahkan dalam kuasa penghangat, ruangan itu tetap dingin. Telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar sering kali membuatnya cepat mengantuk.

Kini kelopaknya tak terpejam. Salju mencandai kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat. Piyama satin tanpa bawahan yang ia kenakan membuat menggigil, namun ia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan tidak seberapa dengan seluruh organ dan sarafnya yang telah mati rasa.

Mereka tidak seperti ini dulu. Awal pernikahan mereka tidak pernah dilalui tanpa kasih sayang. Chanyeol sering mengajaknya berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Genggaman tangan besarnya tidak pernah lepas dari jemari lentik Sehun. Kadang ia tidak tau tempat mengumbar kemesraan. Suaminya itu selalu bisa membuat Sehun merona. Sehun dan Chanyeol selalu sukses membuat siapapun menatap iri pada mereka.

Chanyeol mencintainya.

Yang ia tau.

Tubuhnya bangkit dari kasur, melangkah seberat beban yang selalu berjatuhan. Cermin setinggi badannya itu membiaskan bayangan dirinya. Orang-orang selalu menyebutnya secantik aphrodite. Seputih susu. Kakinya jenjang membentuk tubuh tinggi yang sempurna. Semulus porselen. Ia sangat pantas bersanding dengan Park Chanyeol.

Piyama tidur miliknya jatuh kelantai. Udara dingin segera berebut menyentuhi kulit tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau sempurna Sehun" gemuruh angin diluar sana bersatu dengan suaranya. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian, terkekeh miris. "Kau tidak sempurna. Suamimu tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya persembunyian Sehun. Kau hanya tempat untuk bersembunyi-" ia berjalan mundur. Kembali jatuh terduduk diatas kasur.

Rasa sakit itu memiliki skala yang berbeda. Tiap kali melihat Chanyeol, ia benci. Ia muak dan ingin berakhir segera. Saat sendirian seperti ini, ia meringkuk bersama lautan air mata rindunya. Bergetar dalam kesakitan yang entah berada dimana ujungnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa jadi pelampiasan hanyalah sprei yang kini kusut tak terbentuk ia remas. Mengalihkan rasa sakit. Percuma. Orang-orang hanya tau mengagumi saja. Keluarga Park hanya menambah semua beban. Dan Bibi Lilian tidak harus tau apapun.

Ia sendirian-

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan pulang. Air matanya mengering. Kini kepedihan itu berganti dengan kebencian yang berkali-kali lipat.

Ia bergegas mengenakan pakaian pertama yang ia jumpai di lemari dan menyambar mantel dan kunci mobil di samping pintu.

Deruan mesin mobil layaknya banteng yang menggeram. Pak Hwang dan beberapa pelayan menyaksikan dengan cemas.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengikuti nyonya?"

"Haruskah?" Pak Hwang gamang. Tau batasan yang tidak boleh ia dan mereka lewati.

"Hanya pastikan keselamatan nyonya" kepala pelayan, Do Ahjumma berdiri gusar. "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Anak yang malang itu menyetir dengan kepala penuh emosi"

"Baiklah" selanjutnya mobil sedan hitam itu yang melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya apartement mewah itu terlihat. Sehun memarkirkan mobil merahnya sembarangan. Ia melangkah dengan berantakan. Gugup dan marah dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Sehun hapal betul kemana ia harus pergi. Lantai enam hanya memiliki tiga kamar. Chanyeol berada di salah satunya.

Kamar 603.

Bel pintu ia tekan dengan sewajarnya. Tidak ingin memancing orang lain untuk melihat betapa bobroknya rumah tangga keluarga Park yang terpandang.

Cklek!

Sehun mendengar dengan jelas suara nafas tercekat dari orang yang membuka pintu. Sesaat ia melihat ketakutan, dan sesaat ia melihat sikap ramah dari orang tersebut.

Sehun ingin meludah di wajahnya.

Tanpa di minta, Sehun melangkah memasuki apartement mewah itu. Elegan dan mewah. Selera Park Chanyeol. Sehun kasihan, bukan hanya dirinya, orang tersebut pun harus tunduk pada kehendak Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah-"

"Dimana suamiku?" Sehun mual mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara ramah nan lembut itu.

Mereka hanya saling berdiri di ruang tamu. Si tuan rumah terlalu terkejut hingga lupa mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. Sedangkan Sehun memilih berdiri di depan meja kecil berisi bingkai-bingkai foto kemesraan dua orang. Salah satunya Chanyeol. Sehun berdecih, ia pun memiliki banyak dulu. Sebelum ia sendiri yang membakarnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol tidak berada disini"

Plak!

"Jangan membual didepanku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Gerakan tangan Sehun secepat angin hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindari layangan tangannya yang menyakitkan. Baekhyun menggeram, harga dirinya terluka.

"Kau-"

Plak!

Lagi. Kini kedua pipinya berdenyut. Yang kedua begitu keras hingga kepalanya tersentak kesamping. Baekhyun menatap mata itu. Kemarahan yang luar biasa. Nyali Bekhyun menciut. Asumsi orang-orang tentang betapa serasinya Park Chanyeol dengan Park Sehun benar adanya.

Sehun sungguh berkuasa hanya dengan raut datar di wajah cantiknya. Persis seperti Chanyeol.

Bukan ini yang Sehun inginkan. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin mencabik tubuh Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendidih. Sehun memaki untuk harga diri yang dipertahankan Baekhyun. Karena dari sisi manapun, Sehun lah yang paling hancur.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa salahku Baekhyun?"

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendatangi apartement Baekhyun. Namun ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu. Ketiga kalinya pula pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menjawab, karena ia memang merasa sebagai yang paling bersalah disituasi ini. Itu kemarin, saat Sehun hanya menatapnya sinis, dingin dan penuh kebencian. Dua kali tamparan yang dilayangkan Sehun membuatnya harus membela diri.

"Kau merebut Chanyeol dariku"

"Merebut?" Sehun mendengus. "Tanyakan pada Chanyeol, siapa yang telah merebutku dari sisi ibuku"

Sehun menahan kepalan tangannya. Ia merasa kalah. Baekhyun telah bersama Chanyeol selama enam tahun. Dua tahun lebih lama darinya. Namun Sehun bukan orang yang akan diam memungut kekalahan.

"Ku pikir kau hanya topeng untuk keluarga Park. Topeng sebuah aib. Benar?" Baekhyun bersiap menerima tamparan lagi saat melihat kobaran api di kedua manik Sehun.

Baekhyun benar. Sehun hanya merasa dihina hingga kini tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menambah denyutan di pipi Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu, satu tangan kekar telah menahannya. Sehun terhuyung ke belakang.

"Hentikan, Sehun" Chanyeol terlihat segar dengan jubah mandinya. Tangannya disentak kuat oleh Sehun.

"Kau menahanku untuk menenangkan ku atau untuk membelanya, Park?" Suaranya tercekat menahan agar desakan air mata itu tidak berkejaran keluar.

Ia ingin menangis karena merindukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun" pembelaan itu meluncur tanpa penyesalan sama sekali. Chanyeol masih setenang hujan salju diluar sana. Dan itu menyakiti Sehun hingga ke tulang. Baekhyun hanya memijit keningnya di belakang suami istri itu.

"Kau membela jalangmu di depan ku?" Itu lebih pada pernyataan akan fakta disituasi sekarang. Kaki Sehun bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Hatinya tercabik dan otaknya memaksa untuk terlihat kuat. Dua kubu yang tidak pernah akur.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun" gemeletuk gigi Chanyeol menjadi signal bahwa keputusannya selama ini adalah kesalahan besar.

Suara tawa dari Sehun membuat suasan menjadi aneh. Baekhyun was-was dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Lidah Sehun memiiki racun mematikan.

"Lihatlah" Wanita muda itu menatap dua pria di sampingnya bergantian. "Aku berdiri ditengah sini, seolah akulah yang mengganggu rumah tangga kalian. Haruskah aku minta maaf? Atau harus kukatakan padamu bahwa-" kepalanya menoleh pada Baekhyun, mencekik pria itu dengan tatapannya. "-kau sudah merebut Chanyeolku?"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Tangan kanannya menyisir rambut hitam sepunggungnya ke belakang kemudian berkacak pinggang. Ia menunduk dengan sisa tawa, menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan yang terjadi malam ini. Tengah malam. Di apartement kekasih suaminya.

"Kalian senang melihatku nampak bodoh seperti sekarang? Ah, tidak-" ia menggeleng lagi. "-aku memang bodoh. Ini ketiga kalinya kita bertemu bukan? Dan aku dengan bodohnya masih bertahan selama ini, Chan" lidahnya kaku menyebut panggilan itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali tiga tahun lalu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang beranjak duduk ke sofa. Mungkin kepalanya pening. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bergerak di sampingnya, menatapnya datar hngga Sehun tidak tau perasaan seperti apa yang Chanyeol sampaikan.

Flat sheos yang ia kenakan menjadi menarik untuk ditatap. Kesunyian mencekam bergabung bersama udara dingin. Sehun menatap serpihan terakhir hatinya yang jatuh. Sekecil atom. Sedang masih sebesar gumpalan seluruh darahnya yang tersisa.

Hatinya tak memiliki kata akhir untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu"

"Sehun!"

"Sudah cukup waktu tiga tahun yang kuberikan. Kau tidak lihat garis keriput di wajahku sayang? Aku sangat lelah bertahun-tahun ini"

Chanyeol mendekat. Sehun mundur mendekati pintu.

"Nikmati waktumu bersama priamu, oppa" debuman pintu menjadi akhir dari malam itu.

Benar. Sehun hanyalah topeng untuk keluarga Park. Ia bingkai indah dari segala aib kelurga besar tersebut. Sehun terlalu indah untuk menjadi cover depan. Keindahannya rapuh. Bisa retak kapanpun.

 _"Kalian setega itu pada Sehun? Dia gadis yang manis dan lugu"_

 _Mama Park menghela nafas, "Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menginginkan Sehun"_

 _"Wae? Chanyeol masih tidak berubah. Kenapa dia menginginkan Sehun?" Saudara perempuan tertua keluarga Park menyudutkan adik iparnya._

 _"Aku tidak tau eonni. Chanyeol begitu menginginkannya" Mama Park mendesah frustasi._

 _"Gadis yang malang"_

 _"Eonni jangan seperti itu. Aku semakin merasa bersalah"_

 _"Apa? Kalian menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran. Dulu Jihyo, sekarang Sehun. Homoseksual itu tidak lebih seperti penyakit yang tidak bisa terus menerus kalian sembunyikan dengan mengumpankan orang lain. Obrolan panas publik itu hanya sebentar. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa anak kalian gay. Chanyeol pria yang pintar. Dia bisa mengembangkan perusahaan dan membungkam mulut publik"_

 _Prang!_

 _Sehun, di usianya yang kedua puluh, di satu tahun pernikahannya, tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua orang dewasa di ruang tengah. Fakta yang menyakitkan untuk seseorang yang pertama kali merasakan cintanya._

Sehun jatuh terduduk. Mobilnya masih begitu jauh, namun kakinya sudah selemah jelly. Pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata berlomba memenuhi pipi porselen retak itu.

Ia menangis karena membenci Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Gimna? Masih tertarik? Ceritanya aneh? Ya emng, seaneh penulisnya :v


	3. Park Samuel

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika Sehun terjaga. Kepalanya masih berat namun tidak berputar-putar lagi. Saat kakinya memijak lantai marmer, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh jika lengan besar itu tidak menahan pinggangnya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah khawatir Chanyeol.

"Kau haus?" Chanyeol menatap gelas kosong diatas nakas.

Sehun melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sang suami dan berpegangan pada lengan sofa di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dapat Sehun fikirkan. Memang biasanya Chanyeol tidak berada di rumah saat waktu masih menunjuk ke langit cerah diluar sana.

"Aku baru saja tiba dirumah"

Sehun mengangguk, menelusuri tubuh suaminya yang masih berbalut jas kerja. Ia kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi, ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya yang kering.

Chanyeol membiarkan dan memilih melepas pakaiannya. Ia mengambil jubah mandi sebelum kemudian menyusul Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit" suara Chanyeol kentara oleh kekhawatiran ketika mendapati Sehun berjongkok di depan closet, memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk sifat keras kepala Sehun. Wanita itu dari dulu tidak menyukai segala hal tentang rumah sakit. Bahkan jika sakit, ia memilih merasakan sakitnya daripada harus meminum obat.

Sehun membilas wajah pucatnya yang terpantul di kaca, bersamaan dengan bayangan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang tidak lepas menatapnya.

"Bisa kau minta ibu kesini? Aku sangat ingin memakan kari buatannya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun berlalu kemudian.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun merasa ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Ia cepat lelah dan pusing yang menjadi-jadi. Biasanya Sehun hanya harus meminum vitamin dan kondisi tubuhnya akan segera membaik. Namun kali ini ucapan Chanyeol agar segera memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit terdengar lebih baik.

Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat dan pergi bersama Pak Hwang selagi Chanyeol masih di kamar mandi.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat Samuel melintas di ruang tengah dengan seragam sekolah yang kotor.

"Sam"

Panggilan itu membuat pemilik nama menoleh dan terkejut untuk beberapa detik. Kakinya melangkah, mendekat pada sang ayah yang duduk di samping perapian dengan buku bacaan.

"Kau pulang terlambat" Samuel enggan menatap ayahnya. Matanya hanya bermain pada sekitar ruangan. "Dan bajumu?"

"Aku bermain bola" sahut Samuel cepat.

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. Samuel melihatnya sekilas dan merutuki keinginannya beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat anak-anak lain sebayanya bermain bola di lapangan komplek perumahan.

Samuel tau, Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Besok, pastikan kau pulang kerumah tepat waktu" Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda, namun urung ketika mendengar decakan dari Samuel. Ia melirik kembali dari kacamata bacanya.

"Aku hanya bermain bola tidak sampai satu jam"

Pembelaan diri di depan Chanyeol adalah hal yang sia-sia. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling tau bagaimana sifat Chanyeol, maka jawabannya adalah Samuel. Ia dibesarkan oleh tangan dingin pria itu. Chanyeol sendiri yang menanamkan sifatnya ke Samuel.

Namun darah sang ibu lebih kuat. Samuel tidak hanya menyukai belajar. Seusianya, banyak hal menarik di luar sana. Meski terkurung di rumah, bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui tentang dunia melalui tekhnologi jaman sekarang.

Seperti saat ia harus kembali berdebat dengan sang ayah. Samuel hanya ingin membela diri. Meski sia-sia.

"Pergi mandi dan segera siapkan bukumu. Hari ini ayah yang akan menggantikan guru Seo"

Rahang Samuel menguat. Chanyeol berkedip saat bayangan wajah mendiang istrinya terlihat. Samuel dan Jihyo sangat mirip. Serta sifat pembangkang mereka.

"Kepalaku akan pecah jika harus belajar lagi. Teman-temanku bisa bermain sepulang sekolah, kenapa aku tidak? Ayah tau bagaimana kehidupanku? Apa ayah tau hal apa yang tidak kusukai?"

Samuel tersengal oleh kemarahannya. Sang ayah masih beraut wajah tenang. Bunyi kayu yang terbakar di perapian menjadi pengiring ketegangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Pergi ke kamarmu se-"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, ayah"

Kemarahan itu akhirnya bersambut. Chanyeol memjatuhkan bukunya dan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Melangkah mendekati Samuel yang tanpa takut masih menatapnya.

"Kau menentangku sekarang?" Suaranya yang dalam menciutkan Samuel.

"Alasanku masih menjadi penurut sampai sekarang adalah kenyataan bahwa kau ayahku"

Plakk!

Samuel tidak sempat berkedip saat tubuhnya sudah berada di lantai. Pipinya berdenyut. Tapi sakit itu berada di rongga dadanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya. Tamparan Chanyeol terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Membangkang di rumahku adalah pilihan yang salah nak" bahkan tidak ada belas kasih di wajah keras Park Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Samuel!" Mama Park berlari dengan kaki tuanya menghampiri Samuel. "Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol hanya kembali mengambil bukunya dan ingin menghangatkan tubuh di samping perapian sebelum suara Samuel terdengar.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa ibu memilih meninggalkanku daripada terjebak disini bersamamu"

Mama Park menatap khawatir pada dua laki-laki beda usia di hadapannya. Samuel tidak pernah menjawab seperti ini jika dimarahi atau di nasehati ayahnya bahkan jika ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melayangkan tamparan pada Samuel sebelum hari ini.

Samuel berlalu dari ruang tengah, tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebataan tidak berguna mereka.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Meredakan amarahnya. Telapak tangannya masih terasa panas seiring dengan denyutan asing yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Sehun ingin dibuatkan Kari"

.

.

.

Sehun tiba dirumah tepat di jam makan malam. Beberapa pelayan sibuk membantu Mama Park menyiapkan menu diatas meja. Salah satu yang paling menggungah selera adalah aroma khas dari Kari. Sehun menyapa ibu mertuanya, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Chanyeol seolah menunggunya di balik pintu. Tatapan pria itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu bisa menarik Sehun untuk bertekuk lutut.

"Ibu sudah memasakkan-"

"Aku tau"

Dingin. Jemari Chanyeol saling meremas untuk menyalurkan kegelisahannya. Sehun melepaskan mantel dan atasannya di depan Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Lain kali" ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Sehun memasuki kamar mandi. Tatapan Chanyeol seperti melubangi punggungnya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengandalkanku?"

Benar. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah menghilang begitu saja dari hatinya. Bahkan jika ia lupa, maka cari saja di sudut terdalam, nama itu masih ada. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Chanyeol walau satu detik. Walau pria itu mengirisnya, membuat luka menganga dan menaburi garam diatas lukanya. Sehun tidak sanggup berhenti.

Bunyi pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa suaminya telah keluar dari kamar. Sehun memasuki kamar mandi. Bercermin untuk kesekian kalinya. Berusaha menilik ke sela hatinya yang tersembunyi. Sejak rahasia besar itu terbongkar, memang hanya Sehun yang berbalik arah dan membuat kubu baru untuk memusuhi Chanyeol, sedangkan si pria masih sama. Masih seperti dulu. Sikapnya, perhatiannya, tatapannya. Chanyeol layaknya pria yang jatuh cinta.

Sehun menutup mata untuk semua hal itu. Baginya, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang aktor yang memerankan karakternya dengan baik.

Rasa sakit dan cemburu membakarnya sampai habis. Sehun telah rusak. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa memperbaiki. Termasuk Chanyeol.

.

Mama Park duduk di meja makan dengan wajah lesu. Usahanya membujuk Samuel untuk bergabung tidak membuahkan hasil. Remaja itu menyumpal telinga nya dengan eraphone, berkutat dengan buku dan bolpoin di meja belajar.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untuknya nanti" ucapan Sehun sedikit membuat Mama Park lega. Sedangkan ia mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan"

Yang disebut tidak bereaksi. Hanya fokus pada menu makan malam di piringnya. Sehun berdehem, menyerukan persetujuannya atas ucapan Mama Park secara tidak langsung.

"Ini kari yang kau inginkan" mama Park tersenyum sambil memberikan mangkuk itu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih bu. Aku jadi sangat merepotkan" Sehun menatap kari di dalam mangkuk. Beberapa saat lalu ia hampir menitikkan air liur mencium aromanya. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan selera. Demi sopan santun, Sehun tetap memakannya.

Makan malam berjalan lebih hangat dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Sehun merasa lebih nyaman dengan keberadaan mama Park hari ini.

"Bu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu"

Chanyeol memicing, menatap was-was pada setiap gerak-gerik Sehun. Istrinya itu terlihat bersikap biasa, menenggak setengah isi gelas sebelum mendahului mama Park ke halaman samping rumah yang terdapat gazebo untuk bersantai.

Tidak berbeda dengan Mama Park. Wanita paruh baya itu mengikuti Sehun dengan gelisah. Entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini kurang nyaman.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di gazebo kayu. Hawa dingin masih saja menghantui setiap orang. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Menyiapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Park selama lima tahun yang kujalani" bahkan ucapan Sehun ini seperti kata pembuka untuk Mama Park.

"Ibu juga senang kau berada diantara keluarga kami, Sehun-ah"

Lagi, helaan nafas yang sama berbaur dengan udara.

"Aku sudah melewati hari-hari yang panjang. Semua hal tidak berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Dan sekarang aku memikirkan hal ini" degupan jantungnya memacu. Sehun kembali meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini lah akhir yang ia pilih. Sekilas, tanpa ada yang menyadari, tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya yang berlapis sweater abu itu.

"Aku ingin bercerai dengan Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan dekapan kasih sayang ibu sejak lahir. Ia di baringkan pada dada yang tak lagi berdetak dan tubuh yang dingin. Ia merasakan kedinginan itu sejak lahir.

Park Samuel, enam belas tahun lalu menjadi anugerah terindah bagi keluarga Park. Suara tangisnya sudah lama dinanti. Kehadiran tubuh mungilnya di elukan hingga kepelosok kota. Ia penuh keberkahan. Dan semua itu patah ketika sang ibu memilih mengalah. Membiarkan anaknya hidup dengan nyaman, sedang ia bebas dari belenggu.

Semua orang berduka. Park Samuel besar di tangan sang ayah. Dingin dan sangat terarah. Ia terbiasa disiplin. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan peraturan. Chanyeol diam-diam sering memperhatikan. Ia berani bertaruh nyawa jika Ibu dari anak itu masih ada, pertengkaran untuk membangun karakter Samuel mungkin akan terjadi setiap hari.

Chanyeol dan Jihyo memiliki perangai yang jauh berbeda. Neneknya sering menceritakan bagaimana sang ibu selalu membuat seisi rumah khawatir karena tak bisa diam saat usia kandungannya hampir di delapan bulan. Park Jihyo sosok yang ceria, ia mudah membawa suasana. Rumah terasa menyenangkan sejak Chanyeol menikahinya.

Samuel hanya mendengar cerita. Ia menikmatinya.

Kadang pertanyaan akan keberadaan ibu sering mengganggunya. Tapi siapa yang berani mengganggu lebih jauh? Park sungguh berkuasa. Samuel di kandung oleh ibu yang super aktif dan besar hanya untuk menjadi bahan sanjungan dan dijauhi karena ketinggiannya.

Samuel tidak pernah benar-benar membenci ibu tirinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan baik. Seperti ayahnya. Diam dan acuh adalah cara terbaik yang sudah ia usahakan. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa risih jika berdekatan dengannya.

Ia terbiasa dijauhi.

Sekolah barunya memiliki fasilitas terbaik. Chanyeol tidak main-main dalam menyayanginya. Semua kebutuhan Samuel berharga tinggi. Sesuatu yang murah akan mempermalukannya. Samuel semakin tinggi dan semakin jauh dari pijakan.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak perdebatannya dengan sang ayah. Hubungan mereka masih seperti biasa. Jika guru private Samuel tidak bisa hadir, maka Chanyeol langsung yang akan mengajarinya jika sedang tidak sibuk. Di sekolah dan dirumah, waktu Samuel hanya untuk belajar.

Malam itu ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk memperjuangkan kesukaan. Belajar telah usai. Rumus dan teori kini berganti oleh not-not balok di buku. Ia memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada musik. Ia tidak heran, karena neneknya pernah bercerita bahwa ayah adalah pianis muda berbakat dulu.

Dulu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit.

Setelah memastikan sang ayah belum pulang, Samuel memasang earphone ke telinga, bersiap menciptakan deretan syair diatas nada yang telah ia bentuk. Hatinya ringan untuk semua ini.

Ia hampir tertidur di meja belajar ketika suara gaduh membangunkannya. Ia mengerang, menghentak kaki menuju pintu. Samuel berdiri di samping pagar besi pembatas, melongok ke bawah untuk memastikan. Dari lantai tiga, suara-suara itu masih bisa terdengar. Suara ayahnya yang besar dan teriakan melengking dari ibu tirinya.

Tidak tau apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Telinga Samuel hanya menangkap teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas. Ia mulai khawatir. Kedua orang tuanya memang telah menjalanai masa perang dingin begitu lama, tapi tidak pernah sampai saling berteriak dan membuat rumah ribut. Rumah selalu sepi. Kosong.

Beberapa minggu lalu Pak Hwang datang bersama Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri pada tengah malam. Samuel hampir menangis. Wajah pucat wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kerutan pada keningnya ketika tidur seolah menunjukkan betapa berat ia menjalani hari.

Samuel tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaran itu terjadi. Ia tidak lagi melihat keharmonisan dari kedua orang tuanya. Semua hanya di awal.

Prang!

Samuel kembali melongok ke bawah, hanya bayangan tubuh orang tuanya yang dapat terlihat. Suara pecahan yang entah berasal dari benda apa terulang dua kali. Samuel menggigit bibir. Kalut akan situasi yang membuatnya merinding. Ia takut ditinggalkan.

"Ceraikan aku Chanyeol!" Gelegar suara Sehun menambah kecemasan Samuel. Kata itu pertama kali terdengar di sepanjang keretakan mereka.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun" suara ayahnya mereda. Mungkin mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Hening hingga suara hentakan sepatu atau heels sang ibu terdengar menaiki tangga. Samuel enggan bersembunyi, biar mereka tau bahwa di rumah ini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sehun meliriknya. Wajah pias itu masih mencoba tersenyum padanya. Samuel tidak pernah melakukan ini, tapi akhirnya ia membalas senyum itu. Berharap beban Sehun akan sedikit berkurang. Ia tau betapa Sehun sangat menyayanginya.

"Kami membangunkanmu?" Sehun masih selembut kain sutra.

Samuel menggeleng, "aku belum tidur"

Ayahnya tiba kemudian, ikut mendongak menatapnya. Dingin.

"Tidurlah" sebuah maklumat yang harus segera Samuel laksanakan. Pintu kamar ia tutup dan suara Sehun kembali berteriak tidak jelas.

Samuel mengambil pigura kecil diatas nakas, mendekapnya bersama rasa kantuknya. Ia hanya berharap besok semua kejadian akan lebih baik. Semua suara menghilang ketika ia terlelap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mom"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	4. Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

GS!

.

Aku melihat Sehun dalam perjalanan membosankan untuk sebuah tender di Daegu. Di bawah lembayung senja yang hangat. Pada sebuah rumah bunga yang kalah bersaing dengan keindahannya. Aku hanya tak sengaja melihat, tapi sosok Sehun mampu mengambil seluruh perhatianku.

Kufikir, itu hanya pertemuan sekilas yang tak disengaja. Tapi hari berikutnya, yang aku sadari, aku telah berada di depan toko yang sama. Aku alergi serbuk bunga, jadi hanya berani menunggunya di dalam mobil. Sebenarnya lebih kepada rasa tidak percaya diri yang menggebu. Menunggu dengan ketidak pastian akankah dia datang kesini lagi atau tidak.

Harusnya aku sudah berada di Seoul sekarang, merayakan kemenangan tender yang ku dapatkan tadi malam. Tapi itu bisa diatur lain waktu. Bertemu dengannya mungkin tidak memiliki waktu lain seperti perayaan itu.

Lama sekali mobilku terparkir di seberang jalan toko. Mendung sudah merajai matahari diatas sana. Tidak lama, rintik mengetuk kaca jendela. Beriringan datang dengan nada alam yang semarak. Belum ada kehadirannya. Pinggangku penat berlama duduk di jok mobil. Hampir menyerah jika saja lambaian gaun biru kusam itu tak menyapa manikku. Menarik tubuhku untuk duduk tegak, mendekat pada kaca untuk meneliti parasnya.

Rambut panjang yang hanya di gabung menjadi satu lalu diikat asal. Dress biru kusam selutut yang entah bagaimana bisa berpadu pas dengan kulit cerahnya, dan payung yang melindungi nya dari hujan. Serta wajah cantik itu. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku benar tak berkedip. Tubuhnya membaur dengan bunga di dalam toko. Identik. Indahnya sama.

Bila harus ku akui, Sehun telah mengambil hatiku bahkan sebelum kami saling mengenal. Aku meminta seorang bawahan untuk mencari tau segala tentangnya. Sampai pada hari itu, untuk pertama kali aku melihatnya dari dekat. Dia yang begitu pemalu dan masih sulit disentuh. Aku yang telah menginjak usia kepala tiga ini dengan gugup membawa kedua orang tuaku untuk melamarnya. Gadis sembilan belas tahun itu membuatku tergila-gila tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kami menikah di gereja kecil, secara sederhana dan lebih tertutup. Aku tidak ingin istriku yang cantik menjadi pusat perhatian dari laki-laki lain. Dia milikku. Tapi kesalahapahaman tidak bisa diatasi dengan mudah. Seluruh keluarga ku mengira Sehun hanya sebagai topeng untuk kelainan seksual yang kualami sejak remaja.

Kami yang awalnya terlihat begitu hangat, menjadi kacau karena kesalahanku. Istriku yang pemalu dan sangat patuh menjadi orang asing yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya dengan uang. Dia lebih berkilau dan membuatku mabuk, tapi semakin jauh dari jangkauan.

Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun dua tahun lebih dulu sebelum bertemu Sehun. Dia satu-satunya kekasih priaku. Meski kelainan seksual ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, tapi kurungan keluarga Park mematikan pergerakanku. Mereka mengaggapku seperti pengidap penyakit jiwa akut yang tidak boleh di biarkan begitu saja. Menikahkan ku dengan Jihyo di usia yang sangat muda, mendiang istri pertama yang begitu luar biasa. Dia mengetahui segalanya tentangku, dan tetap bersamaku sampai Samuel lahir.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang masih cukup menjaga setiap ucapan padaku, Jihyo sering melontarkan lelucon dan mencubit wajah ku jika aku mengabaikannya. Aku begitu jahat karena tidak sekalipun pernah mencintai wanita itu.

Aku bertemu Baekhyun sebagai rekan kerja. Dia sekretaris dari seorang investor berkebangsaan Belgia yang membangun perusahaan raksasa di Seoul. Pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun membuai ku. Melewati batas yang telah dibuat oleh keluarga Park. Dan memuaskan rasa ingin tauku selama ini tentang kelainan yang kualami. Aku membutuhkan Baekhyun ketika seluruh pekerjaan membuatku muak.

Selama dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan yang mesra. Sampai Sehun hadir dan membuatku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mulut para orang tua yang selalu sok bijak membuat Sehun-ku menjauh. Dan aku kembali pada Baekhyun. Melampiaskan rindu yang bukan untuknya.

Ketika pertama kali aku, Sehun dan Baekhyun berada dalam satu pertemuan tak terduga, yang kuinginkan adalah berlari sejauh mungkin. Kemanapun asal tidak melihat wajah terluka itu. Dia begitu mencintaiku dan aku melukainya sedalam ini. Rasa bersalah itu membuatku kebingungan. Sosok ku di bentuk dari rasa percaya diri dan kekuasaan. Meminta maaf tidak berada dalam kamus hidupku. Dan Sehun mampu membuatku terjebak dalam lingkar dosa yang kubuat sendiri.

Bukannya berlutut dan memohon ampun atas segala kesalahan, aku malah semakin menyakitinya. Meninggalkannya di rumah yang sepi. Membuatnya merasa bahwa hidup sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol adalah kesalahan besar.

Jihyo dan Baekhyun adalah teman hidupku. Dan Sehun adalah segala hidup yang kujalani. Seluruh alam semesta. Aku mencintainya seperti itu.

(End of Chanyeol pov)

.

.

Hari ini sebuah surat datang ke kediaman keluarga Park. Surat dalam amplop coklat dengan stempel pengadilan. Pengajuan perceraian dari Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Hanya perlu tanda tangan dari Chanyeol dan persidangan akan dilaksanakan secepatnya. Dan hari ini, anak kedua keluarga Park itu telah menandatanganinya.

Kondisi rumah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sehun memilih tinggal di panti sementara waktu bersama Samuel yang untuk pertama kalinya menangis di depan Sehun untuk diajak ke Daegu. Hari minggu saat Sehun melipat beberapa baju untuk di masukkan ke koper. Chanyeol berada disana, memperhatikannya dengan diam. Saling melukai diri masing-masing. Chanyeol ingin menahannya dan memohon untuk pengampunan, tapi ia takut menyakiti Sehun lebih dalam. Membiarkannya pergi seperti melepas organnya dari dalam tubuh. Ngilu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Sehun tidak mengucap apapun tentang perceraian. Dia tau Chanyeol bisa mengetahui segalanya. Sehun terisak tanpa menangis, pria berkuasa itu bahkan tidak menahannya pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar sangat hati-hati. Dari dulu dia memang seperti itu. Lembut pada Sehun.

"Kau memiliki banyak waktu sekarang" Sehun menyahut tanpa menatap Chanyeol, masih sibuk dengan koper yang sebenarnya sudah beres. Ia hanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku selalu memiliki waktu untukmu"

Bohong! Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Tapi kau terluka di dekatku. Hati lain berbicara. Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu dulu" dengusan dalam nada bicara Sehun menyakiti Chanyeol dan mengiris lidah Sehun sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri di samping tubuh istrinya yang masih berbalut jubah mandi. Setelah membereskan koper, Sehun memang akan langsung bersiap dan pergi ke Daegu.

"Setauku. Karena kehadiranmu bisa di hitung dengan jari" kini mereka berhadapan. Kedua mata itu bersinggungan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir penuh dengan cinta. "Kenapa? Apartement Baekhyun lebih nyaman?"

"Karena kau berkata melihatku seperti melihat pisau yang siap mengulitimu hidup-hidup"

Sehun tersentak ketika bola mata di depannya seolah meneriakkan namanya. Keras dan memilukan. Teringat kembali pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi. Sehun lupa kapan kata itu terucap. Tapi ia tau, saat itu pasti ia sangat marah dan merasa sangat dikhianati. Chanyeol mengingatnya. Apakah Chanyeol juga mengingat hal lain?

Sehun enggan menanggapi dan memilih pergi ke lemari baju. Baru saja ia ingin melepas jubah mandi ketika sepasang lengan Chanyeol melingkar diperutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga Sehun. Kemudian mengecup bahu Sehun yang terbuka, menyampaikan seluruh perasaanya.

Perut Sehun bergejolak, seolah merespon ucapan barusan. Sehun jadi panik. Ia menjauh dengan cepat dan melarikan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Chanyeol kira Sehun menghindari pelukannya dan mengangguk kemudian.

"Aku akan menunggu di bawah"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyentuh gagangnya, pintu itu telah terbuka dari luar. Samuel dengan satu ransel besar berdiri disana.

"Sam-"

"Biarkan aku ikut"

Sehun terkejut. Ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang enggan menatap keduanya. Lalu pria itu pergi. Sehun menutup pintu dan mendudukkan Samuel di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa hm? Kau merasa tidak baik?" Tangannya terulur mengusap kening Samuel. Wajah pias Samuel membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku ingin ke Daegu.." iris coklat terang itu menatapnya, "..Mom"

Sehun hampir menangis mendengaran panggilan itu dari Samuel. Setelah sekian tahun, anak samata wayang Chanyeol akhirnya memanggilnya Mom. Mata berkaca-kaca Samuel membuat Sehun ingin menangis.

"Saat liburan nanti, aku akn menjemputmu"

Samuel menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berjongkok di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin berada disini"

"Sam, kau harus menemani ayahmu" anak itu lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Dia membutuhkanmu"

"Dia tidak menyayangiku, Mom"

"Tidak sayang, ayahmu sangat mencintaimu. Dia membutuhkanmu disisinya"

"Ijinkan aku ikut. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Sebentar saja"

Seperti itulah akhirnya rumah menjadi sepi tanpa ada nyonya dan tuan muda mereka. Bibi Ahn sering mendapati Chanyeol pulang di tengah hari, menghabiskan waktu duduk di ruang tengah, mengabaikan tawaran makan siang dan makan malam dari pelayan dan berakhir dengan berbotol-botol wine.

Tuan Park Chanyeol yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut, kalah oleh satu kata keramat..

Cinta.

.

.

.

Sidang terakhir sedang berlangsung setelah sidang mediasi beberapa hari lalu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Kedua pihak tetap kekeuh memilih bercerai. Mama Park tak melewatkan sesi menangis di setiap penutupan sidang. Sama seperti hari ini. Di samping Samuel, dia sesenggukan karena tinggal satu langkah lagi menantu kesayangannya akan pergi.

Sidang berjalan dengan tertib dan berakhir dengan tiga kali ketukan palu, meresmikan kedua pasangan yang bercerai. Sehun menjadi yang pertama keluar, disusul mama Park dan Samuel. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk melayani para wartawan yang telah memburu mereka sejak berita perceraian ini tersebar. Demi kenyamanan, pihak perusahaan meminta agar tidak mengganggu Sehun dan hanya memberi kesempatan mewawancarai Chanyeol.

"Sering-sering lah berkunjung ke rumah" mama Park dengan sisa tangisnya memeluk Sehun.

"Pasti Bu" sahut Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung ibu mertuanya.

"Anak ini" Samuel terkekeh ketika sang nenek memulai kembali ceritanya, "kami sangat senang kau berada di keluarga kami. Tapi ternyata banyak hal yang menyakitimu. Aigoo, aku akan sangat kesepian"

Sehun melirik Samuel dengan senyum yang tertahan. "Sudahlah bu, darah tinggimu akan kumat jika memikirkan hal itu terus"

Mama Park melepas pelukannya dan pergi lebih dulu menghampiri Chanyeol. Samuel mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Jaga diri Mom baik-baik"

"Harusnya Mom yang berkata begitu" mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kalau sleepy sudah lahir, tolong beri tahu aku secepatnya"

"Pasti"

Chanyeol berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Samuel, memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu tanpa ekspresi. Sehun menjadi yang pertama menyadari dan berkata sesuatu pada Samuel. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kemudian pergi. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan waktu yang telah habis.

"Kau lega?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkt bahu, "kau lega?" Ulangnya.

"Sama sekali tidak" jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun meringis melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Pria perfeksionis yang selalu berpakaian rapi itu kini mengenakan kemeja kusut di balik jas semi formal yang tidak dikancing. Kantung mata yang menghitam serta bau alkohol yang samar tercium dari tubuhnya. Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit melihat mantan suaminya terlihat buruk. Tapi keputusan sudah diambil. Anggap saja, Sehun dengan kejam menghukumnya.

"Berhentilah minum alkohol. Wajahmu akan jelek" usapan Sehun berikan pada pipi Chanyeol. "Berbahagialah mulai sekarang"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jalan dan pepohonan yang basah karena salju tadi malam bergerak pelan bersama angin. Orang yang meributkan tentang perceraian Chanyeol dan Sehun terus membasahi bibir mereka dengan segala spekulasi abstrak tak berdasar. Keserasian mereka menjadi omong kosong sekarang. Pujian menguap seperti salju di akhir februari.

Sehun tidak bisa menentukan isi hatinya. Dia tidak lega, tapi beberapa beban yang menghimpit seperti terangkat. Pun ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah perpisahan ini. Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu, tidak saling tau dan peduli. Hari terus berlanjut. Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak bisa ia jawab. Karena tidak ada jawaban sebelum hari ini berlalu.

Chanyeol mendekat, mendekap tubuh Sehun yang terasa lebih berisi. Berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf. Sehun membalas. Mengusap punggung rapuh itu, membiarkan Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya untuk diri Chanyeol sendiri. Hanya untuk hari ini. Bibir Chanyeol terasa kering saat mengecup bibirnya. Dingin dan bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Jika kesempatan kedua itu ada, pastikan tanganmu siap untuk ku genggam selamanya"

.

.

.

[Chanyeol POV]

Aku belum terbiasa menemukan kamar yang kosong tanpa Sehun disana. Sejak kepergiannya ke Daegu waktu itu, Sehun tidak kembali lagi ke rumah sampai sekarang sudah tiga bulan terhitung sejak perceraian kami. Beberapa pakaian dan barang miliknya masih berada di kamar, tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Aku membiarkannya dengan harapan suatu hari nanti Sehun kembali. Walau hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang itu. Disisi lain, aku tidak ingin kehilangan barang tersebut. Aroma parfum Sehun masih pekat di seluruh kamar. Aroma sabunnya seperti menghukumku untuk terus membayangkan bahwa wanita itu ada disini. Mereka mengejekku.

Aku semakin sering pulang ke rumah hanya untuk berbaring lama di kasur, merasakan kesendirian yang Sehun alami bertahun-tahun ini. Kadang melihat Samuel bersama Bibi Ahn di dapur, dan menemukan beberapa cemilan buatan rumah di depan pintu kamar. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan perhatian anak laki-laki ku itu. Aku yang membesarkannya selama ini, tapi banyak hal yang kulewatkan.

Kamar begitu kosong. Aku memikirkan tentang Sehun. Apa saja yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dan aku menyadari bahwa seperti ini lah Sehun menungguku. Membayangkan kebersamaan ku dengan Baekhyun. Apakah saat itu dia menangis? Meringkuk kedinginan? Kenapa aku tidak memeluk dan menghapus airmatanya?

Kata terlambat terukir di setiap jejak kenangan yang di tandai oleh Sehun. Membawaku pada mimpi-mimpi buruk setiap malam.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, aku berseru pelan dan kepala Samuel melongok dari luar.

"Dad, ada yang ingin bertemu" katanya.

"Siapa?"

Pintu ia buka lebih lebar dan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sam, bermainlah dikamarmu"

Samuel mengangguk kemudian pergi ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Aku masih enggan mengangkat tubuh ketika orang tadi mendekat.

"Aku khawatir, jadi terpaksa kesini" suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melangkah sedekat ini"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu-"

"Pulanglah"

Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menatapku tidak percaya. Aku mengusirnya, tentu ia merasa diabaikan. Tapi kondisi benar-benar tidak baik saat ini. Bertemu dengan Baekhyun bukan pilihan yang tepat hingga aku menghindarinya. Kini pria itu nekat menyambangi rumahku, berhadapan dengan anakku.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Aku akan pergi setelah ini" suara Baekhyun tercekat. Pria ini juga sangat mencintaiku. "Jadi Chanyeol, kita akhiri disini"

Aku menutup mata dengan lengan kiri. Pening tiba-tiba. Orang-orang sangat hobi meninggalkanku. Langkah kakinya berat untuk berbalik. Diambang pintu, aku menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek" itu bukan penyesalan seperti yang kurasakan untuk Sehun. Hanya sebuah kejujuran untuk seseorang yang telah menemaniku selama lebih enam tahun. Baekhyun yang tidak lelah menjadi sandaranku ketika muak dengan hidupku sendiri. Yang sekalipun tidak pernah mengeluh meski dianggap buruk oleh semua orang. Meski hanya menjadi yang kedua.

"Tidak Chan. Kita berdua adalah tersangka. Benar?" Dia terkekeh dengan bulan sabit di kedua mata. "Aku yakin ini adalah hukuman untukmu sekarang. Dan aku akan menunggu giliran"

Aku terduduk di kasur saat sunyi kembali merayap. Jihyo, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka pergi dengan berbagai alasan. Aku berduka untuk diriku sendiri. Keserakahanku menyebabkan penderitaan yang tak berujung. Aku memang bisa melakukan segalanya. Tapi cinta, bukan untuk di bagi.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Biasanya beberapa obat ada di laci nakas. Aku membuka laci paling bawah dan sebuah amplop putih mengambil perhatianku. Aku tidak ingat pernah meletakkan sesuatu kedalam sana selain botol obat. Penasaran, kubaca tiap kata yang tertulis didalam kertas suratnya.

Deg!

Nafasku memberat. Bukannya mengambil obat, aku malah berteriak seperti orang gila, berkali-kali memaki diri sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari tubuh Sehun yang semakin berisi. Kenapa aku sampai tidak mengetahui hal ini?

Ya Tuhan. Suami macam apa aku.

Samuel baru saja menuruni tangga dengan panik ketika aku berlari keluar kamar. Menyambar kunci dan melajukan mobil seperti kesetanan. Bertaruh dengan nyawaku untuk sebuah akhir yang membahagiakan atau sebaliknya.

.

Aku mengabaikan etika ketika bertamu, membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa mengetuk dan mengejutkan beberapa anak kecil disana. Langkahku terpacu di seluruh ruangan mencari sosok itu. Bibi Lilian menghampiriku dengan kebingungan.

"Tenanglah nak" katanya mengusap punggungku.

"Dimana Sehun?" Suaraku memelas. Bisa kutebak wajahku yang kacau dengan keringat dan air mata yang bercampur.

Bibi Lilian menatapku sendu, aku tiba-tiba saja ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar" putus asa, aku berlutut di depan Bibi Lilian. Wanita tua itu terkejut dan memaksaku berdiri.

"Sehun sudah pergi, nak Chanyeol. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru di luar negeri"

Aku menangis. Sesenggukan di depan Bibi Lilian. Aku terlambat.

"Sehun... Sehun-ku hamil bi. Dia mengandung anakku..."

Bukankah akhir yang bahagia hanya untuk tokoh yang paling sering tersakit? Sehun-ku pasti bahagia sekarang, bersama bayinya. Bayi kami yang baru ku ketahui hari ini. Bajingan sepertiku memang pantas mendapat akhir yang tragis.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Terima kasih review dan dukungan nya.

Saranghae :*


	5. Epilog

Lotte World selalu ramai di hari libur. Menaiki satu wahana saja bisa mengantri selama satu jam. Teriakan riang anak-anak dan candaan para remaja berbaur menjadi satu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian ini setelah Samuel membujuknya dengan segala macam cara. Dia berdiri di samping sebuah dance machine seperti orang tua kolot yang terlalu kaku untuk bersenang-senang. Anak semata wayangnya terlihat masih betah mengantri di stand es krim.

Getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya beralih ke tempat lain agar suara orang di seberang sana tidak teredam keramaian.

"Ya sekretaris Go, aku bisa mendengarmu sekarang"

Sekretarisnya mengingatkan tentang makan malam bersama klien dan beberapa berkas yang baru saja masuk. Chanyeol terlalu serius mendengarkan suara sekretaris Go dan tanpa sadar kaki panjangnya menyenggol seorang anak kecil hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Oh astaga!" Chanyeol segera mematikan telpon dan membungkuk untuk membantu anak yang kini menangis itu berdiri. Tapi seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini ayahnya telah lebih dulu membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terkejut" pria itu tersenyum ramah. "It's oke. Hana tidak terluka. Hana baik-baik saja hmmm" Ia berusaha menangkan balita yang masih menangis itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan. Sedikit iri karena Samuel sudah dewasa sekarang. Saat Samuel kecil, dia juga sering melakukan hal itu. Bersuara seperti anak kecil dan menenangkan anaknya. Tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada balita perempuan yang masih berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Kulitnya sangat putih dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang bulat. Jika dilihat, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan sang ayah. Mungkin gen ibunya lebih kuat.

"Putri yang sangat cantik" katanya tanpa sadar. Si ayah kembali tersenyum sambil mengecupi wajah anaknya.

"Daddy!" Pekikan itu berasal dari belakang. Chanyeol enggan menoleh. Bisa di tebak dengan mudah siapa pemilik suaranya. "Aku kira aku akan jadi anak hilang di tempat sebesar ini"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung pada pria yang lebih muda di depannya. Pria berusia dua puluh tahun mana yang bisa dikatakan anak hilang? Samuel ini, sejak Chanyeol mengijinkannya kuliah di Colombia University dan mengambil jurusan seni, kemampuan bicaranya meningkat. Ia dan ayahnya semakin dekat dengan kemampuan baru itu.

"Putra yang tampan, tuan" formalitas selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk sebuah pertemuan tidak disengaja. Samuel tersenyum dengan es krim ditangan kanan. "Aku Kim Kai"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Kai memilih mengenalkan namanya. Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja biasanya berakhir begitu saja.

"Ah ya, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

Balita itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berair. Chanyeol termudur selangkah. Detakan di balik tulang rusuknya membuatnya terkejut. Ada magnet yang membawanya menyelam pada masa lalu di mata anak perempuan itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan masih mencari tau ketika gumaman Samuel berada tepat di samping telinganya. Seolah semua sensor tubuhnya telah disiapkan untuk nama itu.

"Mom?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Samuel. Dan seperti seluruh bumi berhenti, Chanyeol merasa tersesat. Seluruh kejadian di masa lalu berputar seperti rol film tua. Tentang kebahagiaan itu, perpisahan itu dan rasa sakit yang ikut menyertai. Selama ini ia telah menyerah dan memilih untuk menukar waktu yang terbuang bersama Samuel. Tapi kenapa saat harapan itu sudah di lepas, takdir seolah tidak rela?

Kedua iris mereka kembali bersinggungan setelah sekian lama. Wanita itu masih sama. Terlihat paling bersinar diantara gemerlap lampu taman hiburan. Surainya masih seindah dulu, namun kini lebih pendek dengan warna ash grey. Hanya rona di wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih hidup dari empat tahun lalu.

Pria dengan anaknya di gendongan menoleh tanpa mengetahui apapun. Ia hanya melihat Samuel yang menatap lurus ke belakang punggungnya dan benar saja, seseorang telah berdiri disana.

"Ah, itu istriku. Kim Sehun"

Pertemuan mereka, bukan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua sosok itu saling duduk berhadapan. Musik jazz dari pengeras suara mengiringi suasana yang sedikit canggung. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak duduk berdua seperti ini.

"Apa kabar?" Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun setelah membiarkan cup kopi dingin di genggaman.

"Sangat baik. Kau?"

Sehun terkekeh menemukan mereka kini saling menyapa seperti teman lama yang tidak akrab.

"Aku juga sangat baik. Suasana canggung ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Bicaralah seperti biasanya oppa"

Chanyeol seperti melihat versi lain dari Sehun. Dia yang dulu pemalu, berubah menjadi sosok wanita tangguh yang pandai mengatur suasana. Chanyeol sadar, sedikit banyaknya ia berperan dalam perubahan hidup Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Sudah sangat lama kan?" Chanyeol berkata jujur. Jika boleh berlebihan, ia hampir saja kehilangan jantung saat melihat Sehun tadi. Dia tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk hari ini.

Sehun mengangguk, "ya, empat tahun"

"Kau benar-benar menghilang"

Musik jazz masih terdengar. Suara pelayan wanita di kasir terdengar ramah serta pengunjung cafè yang berceloteh banyak. Chanyeol menikmati suasana seperti ini. Berbicara dengan Sehun seperti mereka baru dalam masa saling mengenal.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan di London. Hanya asisten designer, tapi cukup untukku sendiri"

"Sendiri?"

Sehun mengerti makna pertanyaan dari Chanyeol ketika sepasang iris pria itu menatap keluar cafè. Pada Kai yang masih memangku Hana serta Samuel yang terlihat bersemangat mencandai adiknya. Terlihat menyenangkan melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Ya. Kai menikahiku saat Hana berumur tujuh bulan di dalam kandungan" kata Sehun yang mana membuat kepala Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearahnya tanpa sadar.

"Secepat itu?" Terdengar aneh, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku membutuhkan seorang yang bisa membiayaiku" dia tertawa dengan gurauannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerti. Sosok anak perempuan di gendongan Kai kembali mengambil atensi nya. Meski ini pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi perasaan rindu itu tidak bisa di tampik. Hati Chanyeol bergeming. Antara lega dan rindu yang masih menumpuk.

"Aku merindukannya"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tatapan Chanyeol pada Hana tidak bisa dibohongi dengan apapun. Sosok seorang ayah yang walau tidak pernah bertemu, namun selalu mengingat dan menyimpannya dalam hati. Sehun merasa sakit. Dia terlalu kejam selama ini. Memisahkan kedua orang itu.

Pintu cafè di buka dari luar oleh Samuel dengan Hana yang menangis di gendongan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kami kewalahan" desah Samuel. Hana tiba-tiba saja menangis dan tidak mau dibujuk oleh siapapun.

Sehun meraihnya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat anak perempuan itu. Samuel kembali keluar dari cafè setelah sebelumnya mengambil cup kopi milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hm? Hana lapar?"

"Sehun. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Sehun mendongak. Cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Ia ragu, tapi tatapan Chanyeol yang tak lepas dari Hana meyakinkannya bahwa pria itu hanya ingin bertemu dengan putrinya. Sehun tersenyum, berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol dan meletakkan tubuh Hana pada pangkuan pria yang lebih tua.

Anak itu seperti Sehun, pemalu. Ia tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Biasanya ia akan semakin rewel dan berlari lagi ke Sehun. Tapi kini, yang dilihat Sehun membuatnya hampir menangis. Hana berhenti menangis, dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Ikatan hati kedua anak dan ayah itu sangat kuat. Pun mungkin pertemuan mereka semua hari ini karena Hana. Sehun kembali merasa bersalah. Hana adalah pemilik mata bulat Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh, dan menemukan Kai yang memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Menyimpan wajahnya pada bahu Hana yang berlapis jaket biru muda. Samar, isakannya terdengar. Ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Bigoshipeo..."

Putriku...

Setidaknya ada bayaran dari segala penantiannya selama ini. Dari setiap doa terbaik yang ia selipkan untuk seorang anak yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng di balik bahu Hana, masih enggan. mengangkat kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya Sehun-ah"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun beriringan keluar dari cafè. Samuel dan Kai sudah menunggu mereka. Hana masih berada dalam gendongan ayahnya, tertidur dengan nyaman. Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil itu sebelum menyerahkannya dengan hati-hati kepada Sehun.

"Ku kira kalian tinggal disini" kata Chanyeol.

"Kami warga Inggris sekarang" Sehun terkekeh menyahuti. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Kau dan Hana tidak sempat mengobrol tadi"

Samuel mendekat, memeluk Sehun dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, lalu mengecup pipi Hana. Sehun beralih ke samping Kai. Menyembunyikan dirinya pada rangkulan suaminya tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian beralih pada pria seumuran Sehun bermarga Kim itu.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan"

Kai mengulurkan tangan, di sambut hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu tuan Park"

"Aku juga"

Kedua keluarga itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawan. Keramaian di taman hiburan ini belum berakhir. Samuel menyikut perut ayahnya dan menyengir lebar. Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya dan merangkul bahu anak laki-laki yang kini hampir menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Lotte World sangat menyenangkan, bukan begitu Dad?"

"Tidak buruk untuk pria seusia ku"

Samuel terkekeh, "dasar orang tua kolot" tawa mereka terdengar mengiringi sepanjang perjalanan.

Chanyeol sadar selama ini hatinya belum berubah. Ketika melihat Sehun untuk pertama kali sejak perpisahan mereka, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa detakan itu masih ada. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengungkapkan itu. Menyuarakan kejujuran. Tapi pemandangan keluarga Kim yang bahagia membuatnya kalah telak. Maka, cukup dirinya saja yang tau. Dan biarkan rasa itu pergi terkikis waktu.

.

.

.

.

END.


End file.
